


Маскарад

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Mini, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Фрид сам напросился с Лаксусом. Просто сказал, что ему тоже очень надо.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine





	Маскарад

**Author's Note:**

> арка "Великие Магические Игры"

Фрид сам напросился с Лаксусом. Просто сказал, что ему тоже очень надо.

Дреяр смерил товарища сомневающимся взглядом, но заметив, как нервно топорщатся зелёные антеннки, согласно кивнул. Вдруг тому действительно тоже требовалось развеяться. И Фрид пошёл. Хотя накануне Бикcлоу витиевато намекнул, что было бы полезнее отказаться от этой затеи. Правда, не объяснил почему. Лишь сбивчиво пробормотал что-то про драконьи инстинкты.

* * *

Маскарад — он же всегда маскарад. Но после того, как гильдия «Хвост феи» выиграла Игры и вернула себе звание сильнейшей, даже девицы из борделей стали предпочитать образы хвостатых волшебниц. Не копировали только внешность Эльзы Скарлетт. Побаивались, наверное. Особенно после её победы в Пандемониуме.

Лаксус привычно толкнул дверь неприметного снаружи серого здания. Фрид с опаской последовал за ним, держа наготове свою рапиру. Не то чтобы он собирался пускать её в ход, но, по словам того же Бикcлоу, в подобных заведениях нужно быть готовым ко всему.

Предупреждения товарища оказались правдой — прямо в центре небольшого зала самозабвенно танцевали «дьяволица-Мира», «болельщица-Люси» и почему-то сам «Фрид». Девица в ярко-красном камзоле и с болтающейся у бедра рапирой была малость пониже ростом, чем сам Джастин, и худощава — на вкус Лаксуса, но для пущего сходства даже закрыла правый глаз повязкой, что прятался под длинной ярко-зелёной шевелюрой с антеннками.

— Беру всех троих, — Лаксус отсчитал необходимое количество купюр толстяку за барной стойкой, подхватил весело щебечущих девиц под локотки и потащил наверх. — Развлекайся, — бросил он Фриду напоследок через плечо.

А тот с негодованием таращился на удаляющийся предмет своих ночных фантазий, которого так легко заполучили в своё пользование три девицы, счастливые в своём неведении. Он-то рассчитывал, что они снимут одну комнату на двоих, знатно напьются, а там Фрид как-нибудь подберётся к захмелевшему лидеру Громовержцев. Но Лаксус, похоже, хотел насладиться обществом доступных красоток в одиночестве.

Вот только сдаваться без боя Фрид не собирался. Он уже прикидывал в уме несколько достоверных предлогов, которые помогли бы ему беспрепятственно попасть в комнату к Лаксусу, как с лестницы послышалось тихое матерное шипение. Оценив витиеватость ругательства, Фрид с любопытством вскинул голову. Оставшаяся без дреяровского внимания третья девица, изображавшая самого Джастина, старалась не отставать от своих подруг, но то и дело спотыкалась о попадавшуюся под ноги рапиру.

— Чтоб я ещё хоть раз согласилась!.. — раздражённо выдала она, в очередной раз растянувшись на ступеньках.

— Позвольте вам помочь, — любезно предложил он, помогая ей подняться.

* * *

Фрид жеманничал, кокетничал, строил глазки и хихикал, в точности копируя тонкие голоски «дьяволицы» и «болельщицы». И не забывал почаще наполнять выпивкой бокал Лаксуса, чтобы тот как можно меньше рассматривал удивительное сходство «красотки» с товарищем по гильдии. Только один-единственный раз Фрид едва не спалился — когда Дреяр неожиданно дёрнул его за руку, усадив к себе на колени, и жадно припал к губам.

Фрид поплыл. И ответил. Пылко, страстно, вкладывая в поцелуи всё своё выстраданное безответное чувство.

Широкая горячая ладонь нырнула под красный камзол, что-то спешно нашаривая в районе груди.

— Сиськи где? — недоумённо спросил Лаксус, хмуро глядя на Фрида и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Не выросли, — честно признался тот севшим от страха голосом.

— Ха-ха-ха! — Дреяр разразился громогласным смехом и спихнул с колен незадачливого соблазнителя. Его место мгновенно заняла грудастая «болельщица», чью майку Лаксус просто стащил вниз и довольно зарычал, поочередно прихватывая губами торчащие соски.

Фрид завистливо вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на призывно улыбающуюся «дьяволицу», поманившую его пальцем. В его голове зарождался новый коварный план.

* * *

Пока «болельщица» ахала и стонала, восседая на лице Дреяра, голышом раскинувшегося на кровати, «дьяволица-Мира» самозабвенно вылизывала его торчащий колом член. Фрид же лихорадочно дрочил, сидя неподалеку в кресле, и пожирал глазами перевитый венами орган, то и дело исчезающий между пухлых губ. Он отчаянно ревновал к розовому язычку, что незаслуженно скользил по упругой плоти, и представлял, как сам дразняще медленно мажет по выпуклой бархатистой головке, слизывая терпкие капли, а после вбирает её в рот и проталкивает глубоко внутрь. Лаксус отреагировал хриплым рыком и крепче стиснул бёдра «болельщицы». Та тонко взвизгнула и дёрнулась, но вовремя ухватилась за спинку кровати и удержалась на месте.

А Фрид сдавленно застонал, заёрзав в кресле. Внутри приятным давлением отозвалась анальная пробка, предусмотрительно вставленная накануне вечером. Нет, он совсем ни на что не надеялся, но всё же не исключал возможности. А потому предпочёл подготовиться заранее.

Увлекшись созерцанием, Фрид едва не кончил, но вовремя отдёрнул руки, твёрдо решив, что получить оргазм должен исключительно с дреяровским членом в заднице.

Зажмурившись, он часто задышал через рот, стараясь думать о чём-то отстранённом. Но пошлые звуки, доносившиеся с кровати, никак не способствовали прояснению мыслей. Разум заволокло густым молочным туманом, а тело будто горело в жидком огне. Навязчивая яркая мысль никак не хотела покидать голову, пока Фрид осторожно вытаскивал игрушку и проверял растянутость входа тремя пальцами. Он должен трахнуть Лаксуса. Точнее наоборот. Но это были уже мелочи.

Фрид стащил с себя камзол, рубаху и штаны и залез на кровать. Ещё раз убедившись, что лидер Громовержцев занят «болельщицей» в достаточной мере, он повернулся к нему спиной и оседлал бёдра. Снизу заинтересованно глядела «дьяволица», вдохновенно скользя языком по члену Лаксуса. Разгадав намерения Фрида, она тут же принялась обильно смачивать слюной внушающее ему благоговейный ужас дреяровское достоинство, пока Джастин машинально надрачивал себе, вторя заданному ею ритму.

Наконец девица нехотя отстранилась, недвусмысленно предлагая ему занять своё место. Фрид оценивающе осмотрел проделанную работу и осторожно, словно касался самого драгоценного сокровища, обхватил ладонью горячую твердую плоть. И сам не смог сдержать протяжного стона, смакую одуряющую бархатистость, скользившую под пальцами. Оставшаяся без дела «Мира» призывно улыбнулась и сползла с кровати, вольготно устроившись в освободившимся кресле, чтобы в полной мере рассмотреть картину происходящего. Фрид только заметил, как она хищно облизнула губы, закинула ноги на подлокотники и потянулась пальчиками к клитору.

По сути, ему уже откровенно было плевать, что за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает, получая при этом удовольствие. Он чувствовал себя настоящим извращенцем, но одуряюще счастливым извращенцем, пока с упоением надрачивал Лаксусу. А тот так лихо подмахивал бёдрами в ответ и утробно рычал, терзая языком лоно стонущей от наслаждения «болельщицы», что у Фрида отпали последние сомнения. Он облизнулся, слегка приподнялся, приставив головку к растянутому входу, глубоко вздохнул и стоически стиснул зубы.

Медленно, очень медленно толстая головка проходила сквозь плотное кольцо мышц. Фрид мычал, матерно шипел, страдальчески сводил брови, но опускался на столь вожделенную плоть. На его собственный член, который гордо демонстрировал боевую готовность, с интересом поглядывала вновь забравшаяся на кровать «дьяволица». Она наклонилась и даже умудрилась слизнуть прозрачную капельку смазки, скатывающуюся с набухшей головки, в то время как сзади как-то совсем по-животному, властно рыкнул Дреяр.

Фрид тонко, совсем по-девичачьи, взвизгнул, когда Лаксус неожиданно сбросил с себя «болельщицу» и подмял его под себя, перехватив под животом. Лязгнули драконьи клыки, и шею обдало жарким дыханием. Фрид почувствовал, как острые зубы вонзились в плечо, а по телу побежали крохотные электрические разряды, пока Дреяр настойчиво проталкивался до конца. Воздуха не хватало. Тело словно раскалённым железом жгло в разных местах. Но вместе с болью по венам текла опьяняющая сладость. Вжавшись в его задницу, Лаксус на мгновение замер и утробно зарычал, затем жарко облизал место укуса и медленно отстранился, чтобы поставить Фрида на колени и, схватив за узкие бёдра, потянуть на себя.

Фрид жалобно заскулил, когда Дреяр снова толкнулся вперёд, но почти сразу задохнулся чувственным стоном. Во-первых, Лаксус начал двигаться. Размеренно, раз за разом вколачиваясь в податливое тело. А во-вторых, явно заскучавшая «дьяволица» заползла под него и принялась вылизывать уже член Фрида, сама раздвинув ноги для горячего языка «болельщицы». Скучать не доводилось никому.

Неожиданно Дреяр остановился. Фрид уже хотел было обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, в чём дело, как получил смачный шлепок по заднице. И едва не взвыл в голос, матерно шипя сквозь зубы, когда Лаксус, изменив угол проникновения, резко толкнулся вперёд. Лишь судорожно дёрнулся от острого удовольствия, прошившего тело, но отстраниться ему не позволили. Дреяр властно удержал его на месте, донельзя замедлив темп, пока Фрид, уронив голову, пытался справиться с участившимся дыханием и жадно глотал сгустившийся воздух. А восхитительно отсасывающая «Мира» только добавляла ярких ощущений. Широкая горячая ладонь утешительно прошлась по спине, погладив вдоль позвоночника, и снова любовно огладила ягодицу.

Фрид настороженно замер, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Снизу «дьяволица» с характерным пошлым звуком выпустила его член изо рта. А сзади самодовольно хмыкнули, и всё повторилось в той же последовательности — шлепок, резкий толчок и мелькающие яркие пятна перед глазами. Фрид рефлекторно прогнулся в спине и, не сдержавшись, протяжно застонал, снова наблюдая бесчисленные яркие вспышки, но спустя мгновение стыдливо покраснел, как девственница, впервые увидевшая член. Получить такую головокружительную отдачу от лидера Громовержцев он точно не ожидал. Зато теперь он понял, на какие драконьи инстинкты намекал Бикслоу, — в пылу страсти Дреяру было абсолютно плевать, кого трахать.

Видимо, он принял реакцию Фрида как руководство к действию.

Тот дрожал от острого распирающего удовольствия и цеплялся пальцами за постель, стараясь удержаться на месте, пока Лаксус самозабвенно трахал его в задницу, а снизу профессионально отсасывала «Мира». Понимая, что финал близок, Фрид как в последний раз насаживался на дреяровский член, буквально дурея от крепкой хватки широких ладоней на бёдрах, от пошлого звука шлепающихся друг об друга тел, от горячего рычащего дыхания сзади и терпкого, заполнившего всю комнату запаха пота и секса. Он чувствовал, как рука дьяволицы наглаживает его яйца, поджавшиеся к паху, и как плотно прижимаются её губы, ритмично скользя по его напряженной плоти, и понимал, что если всё продолжится в таком же темпе, то он очень скоро кончит ей прямо в рот.

«Мира» не подвела.

А такого ослепляющего фейерверка Фрид Джастин не видел ни разу в жизни.

* * *

Наутро Фрид проснулся в объятиях двух обнажённых девиц. И если бы не ноющая задница, то всё случившееся можно было списать на помутнение сознание из-за множества пустых бутылки из-под выпивки.

Теперь оставалось узнать, что запомнил Лаксус.

Рядом с кроватью стояло кем-то заботливо оставленное ведёрко со льдом и записка, читая которую, Фрид покраснел, слившись цветом с собственным камзолом:

_«Если ещё раз попытаешься меня споить, не посмотрю, что ты мужик — выебу»._

Задница Фрида сладко заныла в предвкушении обещанного наказания, а в голове начал зарождаться новый коварный план.


End file.
